


Exactly What It Looks Like

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Edgeplay, JayTim Week, M/M, Masturbation, Tattoos, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim likes to find his way toward sleep in a very particular manner; even when the house is full of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly What It Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> For [JayTimWeek](http://jaytimweek.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr. Day 1: Tattoo  
> Beta Readers: kate1zena  
> Song[s]: "鵠 remixed by PABLO (P.T.P) " by sukekiyo

Tim could feel the sweat make its way down his sides, the slick slide of it ever present as he moved faster. He let his head fall back, a moan threatening to bubble up as he moved the toy over his cock, impending orgasm twisting tight and hot in the pit of his stomach. 

Biting down hard on his lower lip, he bit back a moan, giving only a little tiny grunt in its place. It was difficult when he knew others were around to bring himself off the way he was used to. Normally, he spent hours working himself up, easing his body into it, holding himself on the edge until he just couldn't stand it anymore. Whenever Bruce had company, however, he made a point to do it as efficiently as possible, which was why he had this fantastic little sheath tucked away in his bottom drawer. Using it always brought him to his peak faster than anything else and when he just needed to unwind, there wasn't anything else he'd rather have done.

His body arched up from the bed and he pushed up on his right hand, jerking his hips against the hand that held the toy, watching as his cock thrust into the sheath; the little spirals inside of it had him nearly gasping, forced his mind into reeling as he sped toward his end.

Tossing his head back again, Tim opened his mouth in a silent moan. He could feel his balls tightening in preparation, telling him he'd be cumming soon, and he couldn't think of anything other than that for a few blissful moments.

That was until there were two quick knocks and his door was opened. Tim jerked his head towards the door knowing he looked like the proverbial deer caught in the headlights, knowing there wasn't a damn thing he could do quickly enough to make this not look like _exactly_ what it was. His breath hitched and he let out a thin whine as he plopped back down on the bed, pulling the sheath off of his cock and floundering for the blankets. 

The door closed and Tim looked back up, finding Jason leaning against it, his head tilted back and his eyes screwed shut.

"Jesus _shit_ , Jay! Get out!" Desperation tinged his voice and he knew he sounded exactly like how he felt - like a man about to blow his load. 

Jason lifted one hand to his lips, a single finger coming to rest against them, shaking his head. Outside the door, Tim could hear Bruce and Dick talking as they headed down the hallway. Tim took the opportunity to pull the sheets up over his lap that left a bit more to the imagination and hunched over enough so as to not show how hard he still was.

Once their voices retreated, Jason slapped a hand over his face and groaned. "There isn't enough apologizing in the world for this, is there?"

Tim let himself slump against the wall, screwing up his nose and giving a halfhearted shrug. "I, uh-" he debated his answer and then muttered, "actually, I'm pretty sure you don't want to know what I'm thinking so... yeah, there's really not."

Jason let his hand drop, cautiously cracking open one eye and then opening both once he realized it was safe enough to do so. He pushed away from the door and turned, about to grasp the handle. "For what it's worth... sorry."

Tim sat there, watching as Jason grasped the doorknob, feeling foolish as he pulled it open. In the instant before Jason moved to leave, Tim heard himself breathing out, "Wait." Jason glanced at him and Tim waved towards the door, watched as Jason closed it, and finally just spat out what he was thinking without debating it. "I sorta... really... don't mind."

Jason's hand fell away from the doorknob and turned to face him, arms crossing over his chest. "Oh?"

"Maybe I um..." Tim sighed and reached up to rub the back of his neck, glancing up, finding Jason staring at him with an even more shocked look on his face. "What?"

Jason gestured toward him and then shook his head. "How the hell did I not know you had that?"

Tim glanced down and then realized Jason was talking about the tattoo he'd had for around a year now, one that graced the underside of his upper left arm, a few inches up from his armpit. The swirl of a watercolor-like tattoo spread across the area, a single feather in the mist of the splashes of color, almost blending into it. He lowered his arm, leaning back on his right hand and giving a slight shrug. "Haven't been many occasions to see me without a shirt on, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess." Jason shifted, letting his arms fall free, reaching down to hold onto the baseboard of Tim's bed, just quietly watching him. 

Almost hesitantly, Tim spread his legs, lowering them so that his arousal was an obvious tent in the sheets. A flush spread over his cheeks as he breathed out, "Jay... I... I think I'd like you to stay if, you know, you're... into that."

There was a moment in which Tim was sure Jason was going to bolt and then he was straightening, reaching for the handle and turning the lock. Tim relaxed and Jason took a few steps back, leaning against the wall, a little tiny smile working its way across his lips. "Yeah, I can be into that." His gaze slid down Tim's body, resting on the obvious tent of his cock and he was grinning in a way that had Tim's heart beating out a frantic staccato. "Show me how that was about to end."

Tim shivered, reaching for the sheet and then throwing it off of himself, moving until he was in a more comfortable position; one that showed Jason _everything_. He reached for the sheath he'd been using and then hunted for the lube, resting the toy on his hip as he squirted more lube into it and recapped the bottle, tossing it back into the folds of his sheets. 

Glancing up, their eyes locked and Tim allowed himself to shiver under that heavy gaze. He picked up the sheath and slowly slid it down over his cock, gasping at the feeling of it and then nearly whimpering because, _dear God_ , someone was finally watching him. His hips rocked as he began to move his hand, the feeling of the swirled pattern rubbing against his dick intensified a hundred fold by having nearly cum and then stopping. His arousal slammed back into him with all the impact of a freight train; he didn't bother to choke off the moan that wanted out. 

His head fell back and he arched up off of the bed, really going after himself again. Every breath came as a pant and every movement became more and more strained as the seconds ticked by. He kept going until he was about to lose it and then pulled the sheath away, straining up and whining as he flexed as hard as he could, determined not to lose it so soon. 

Trembling, he let himself drop down to the bed once the edge was taken off of his orgasm. His hips rocked and he lolled his head to rest on his shoulder, gazing at Jason from under lowered lashes, studying the flush of his cheeks and the way he'd crossed his arms again. The bulge in Jason's pants gave him away more than anything and Tim felt a wash of pleasure in knowing that he'd caused that sort of reaction in him. 

Flexing his cock, his breath hitched as he felt the slickness of his precum slide down his shaft. Wetting his lips, he reached back down and slid the sheath over himself again, starting off slowly this time. It took him a while to build up to his previous vigorous movements and once he had, he let himself watch Jason's face, to see where he was looking, what interested him the most. Their eyes met again and Tim whimpered out, "Jay." He hadn't really meant to, but he didn't mind it once it was out in the open, especially with how Jason's pupils dilated and how his hand finally slipped down to grasp at his cock through his pants for a moment before retreating. "Talk to me." His hand moved faster and he knew he was tempting fate here, edging with this toy had never been his strong suit, but hell if he wasn't damn well going to try.

"You're..." Jason's eyes flitted down to Tim's cock and then over his legs and back up his body to meet his gaze again. "You're gorgeous, Tim." 

The pitch of his voice, the way he spoke as if he were having trouble even formulating that much of a sentence had Tim on edge in a second. He moved faster, his muscles tensing as he verged on his orgasm again, chasing after it this time, knowing he wasn't going to manage to stop this one. His belly tightened and his lips parted, hips arching further and further until he was fully arched again, the slap of his wrist against his hip the loudest thing in the room. Then he was falling over the edge, moaning out, "Jay, oh God, _Jay_ ," as he lost it. He let most of it go inside the toy, pulling it off right at the end, letting the last few spurts of cum land wherever they would, giving Jason a hell of a show in the process.

His hips bucked a few times before he collapsed back against the bed, panting as he stared up at Jason, utterly blissed out. 

Their eyes met and Tim managed a tired little smile, everything in his body already starting to feel like lead. "I..." he trailed off, his mind reaching for the words, not finding them. Slowly, he eased all the way back on the bed and closed his eyes, just trying to breathe for the time being. 

He turned his head when he felt the gentlest of touches against his cheek, struggling to open his eyes, finding Jason leaning over him. 

"Hey... just wanted you to know that any time you need that, I'm always game for it, okay?" Tim gave a weak nod and Jason grinned down at him. "Now sleep, okay? I know you've been up for, what, three days?" Tim made a little sound and Jason ghosted his thumb over his lips, pulling away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need a shower." He paused at the door, Tim watching him from under his lashes, just _barely_ conscious enough to see the way Jason looked at him - the definite pleasure in his gaze and, more importantly, the _happiness_. 

Tim closed his eyes and let himself drift, knowing Jason would only be a phone call away in the morning.


End file.
